pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Hand Minigun
|grade = |released = 15.9.0|lethality = 65 (max) |rateoffire = 93 (Supposed to be 100)|capacity = 80|mobility pc = 50|cost = 290 on sale Obtaining the Operation SNOW Battle Pass (earlier update) |level = Military Themed |Level required = Level 12 |theme = Military/Modern}} The Hand Minigun is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.9.0 update. Appearance The Hand Minigun appears to have Navy Camo (Green Camo in the app icon and its kill icon) and a recoil stock appears to be tipped with black as well as the parts around the trigger. The Hand Minigun also has a square, gray clip with an X on it. It also seems to have 4 barrels just like the Hand Gatling and has silver rings around them. Strategy The Minigun deals high damage, has a high fire rate, a large capacity, and low mobility. Tips * Since this weapon can’t fire for about 2 seconds if holding the fire button, hold the fire button for a second while you aren’t being attacked. This can make sure that the player isn’t at a disadvantage. * Use this mini-gun to weaken/finish off opponents. * Land head-shots or/and chasing weakened opponents for better ammunition conserving. * In Battle Royale mode, use the zoom in and crouch to maximize the accuracy. * Use this mini-gun to utilize suppressive fire. Counters * Use a fast weapon like the Future Police Rifle or the Golden Friend (PG3D) as they will easily beat these players when they are reloading. This is because they have 2 seconds before they can start shooting. * Avoid standing still in one place, since it is easy for users, even in long-range, to fire at you if you do so. * Area damage weapons can make short work on its users. Recommended Maps *Pool Party *Silent School Equipment Setups Use a melee or any weapon with 85 mobility to maximize speed and switch to this weapon when on the attack. History Trivia * The armory says that this weapon has a fire rate of 93, although it has a fire rate of 100. This is because of the barrel spinning up before firing. It is one of the few Battle Pass weapons that have been in the armory for an hour or so for 255 gems. * Oddly, the kill icon of this weapon does not feature a magazine box, whereas the weapon itself has it. * It sounds exactly like the AK-48 when firing. * Strangely, this is the only Battle Pass weapon now available in the armory. * This is the only non-laser fed weapon with a fire rate of 100 (based on facts). The other ones are the Crystal Laser Cannon/Adamant Laser Cannon, Dual Laser Blasters, Engineer Exoskeleton and the High Voltage (PG3D). * This mini-gun might be based on Empty Shell's XM556 microgunas a typical minigun is usually mounted to a vehicle and too bulky to carry around. Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Primary Category:Minigun Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Legendary Category:Battle Royale Weapons